


life is chaotic.

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Series: poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3am notes app poetry, Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, fuck minimalism thats it, sometimes i just think of lines and write stuff from there, this is kinda cheesy sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: fuck minimalism thats it
Series: poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990
Kudos: 1





	life is chaotic.

simplicity is not the lack of desires but the foolishness not to act on them. 

life is too short for minimalism. 

life is not lawful, or orderly, like a single potted plant on a smooth white table. 

life is chaotic, and beautiful and brilliant and magical and doesn’t deserve to be restricted for the sake of your minimalism.

life is a great rainforest, trees reaching to the sky, something is alive in every crevice. so revel in the bright, the colorful, the gaudy, the loud, the ugly. 

look to the sky and realize that the world is beautiful and chaotic and unrestrained. 

don't be the single potted plant. Don't be small, or simple, or plain. 

be the rainforest, with life blooming from every corner.


End file.
